happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Side Effect
Side Effect is a HTFF season 76 episode and debut episode for Emmy. Roles Starring *Emmy *Stacy *Lifty *Shifty Featuring *Giggles *Petunia *Disco Bear *Venue *Sniffles Appearances *Vanilla *Hatchy *Amp *Dexter *Sluggy *Nutty *Pace *Generic Tree Friends Plot Emmy rides her bicycle to her florist shop at the town. It's just a typical morning where she's doing her own job by selling gardening stuff and plants. She opens the shop and checks around it to make sure all her stuff are safe, mostly her plants. She checks another room where she kept all flowers and plants for sale before she sits at the counter. Not aware that some of her flowers/plants are mutated (having weird and scary appearance, eating a cat, "drooling" and having some of them fight with each other). Her main customer, Stacy, enters her shop in the early morning. She sees Emmy arranging her stuff on the shelf and then surprises her from behind. She gets shocked and almost messes up her stuff, but is then happy to see Stacy behind her. Stacy actually doesn't know what to do or buy, as she's just checking and talking with Emmy in her shop. Emmy wants Stacy to stay at her store while she's going to buy something. While Emmy is on the way to another shop, she sees Shifty and Lifty selling something at the side of the road. The brothers also happens to sell some gardening items that attract Emmy. Emmy buys a "brand new" fertilizer from them. The brothers take her money and then laugh after Emmy left them while carrying fake or ruined fertilizer (they actually mixed up some dirt, soil, tar and other things that are not suitable for gardening). They whisper to each other and then laugh again (as they're planning something). Few minutes later, Emmy is back at her shop with some items that she bought, including the fake fertilizer. Stacy is helping Emmy at the counter while Emmy goes to her plant/flower area. Some customers arrive at her shop (Giggles, Petunia, Vanilla). Emmy then returns to her counter with Stacy, who is now helping her to do her job. In the flowers/plants area, one of the mutated plants senses a new fertilizer. It grabs it with its vine but other mutated plants grab it too, making them to fight for the fertilizer. The fertilizer then bursts open because of the fighting mutated plants. The fertilizer now affects all plants in that area. The good thing is that some plants become completely fresh and healthy and also grow even faster. The mutated plants are also enjoying it. The bad thing is (which is the side effect) that some of the plants now become mutated plants and the original mutated plants now act more aggressively. Outside the shop, Disco Bear sees Vanilla exitting the shop. Failing to flirt with Vanilla because she quickly walked away from the shop, he sees other girls inside the shop. Giggles and Petunia find flower pots and decorations, while Stacy is helping Emmy clean the counter. The light in the shop goes off all the sudden and Disco Bear appears inside the shop with a disco ball that came out of nowhere. Emmy is puzzled at what's happening, Stacy is annoyed by Disco Bear and both Giggles and Petunia try to throw a pile of dirt to him only to miss when Disco Bear starts to dance. The light from the disco ball attracts the mutated plants inside the plant area (as the light goes through the glass door). Emmy still doesn't realize what happened to her plants. One of the plants quietly opens the glass door and grabs Petunia quickly before anyone realizes. The mutated venus fly trap holds Petunia's mouth to prevent her from screaming. Some other plants also grab Petunia (some grab both legs, both arms and her head). Her head, arms and legs are pulled off from her body and then the mutated plants eat the separated parts. Disco Bear still tries to impress the girls but they're disgusted by him. Giggles then finds out that Petunia is missing and thinks that she's going home due Disco Bear's appearance. She tells Emmy and Stacy that she wants to leave. When Giggles has just gotten out from the shop, she's suddenly pulled by a vine that came from the small manhole, forcing her body to fall into it. Due the small-sized manhole, the vine only gets the headless Giggles (Giggles's head was stuck on the small manhole). Meanwhile inside the shop, Emmy has finally pushed Disco Bear from her store, not allowing him to enter the shop again. Disco Bear is then surprised by Giggles's head on the manhole. He tries to run away only for his head to get crushed by his own disco ball that was thrown by something inside the store (the vine). In the evening, Emmy decides to close her shop early and both Stacy and Emmy leave the shop. A few minutes later, Shifty and Lifty come out from the bush. They try to steal the money and all items inside the shop. After they succeed in breaking in, they start their job before anyone realizes. Lifty then enters the plants area while Shifty steals all money at the counter. Lifty finds their fake fertilizer and then throws the remaining fertilizer away. He doesn't realize that all plants try to target him in the dark. The mutated plants now act more aggressively after Lifty threw the remaining fertilizer. A cactus-like plant shoots some poisonous spikes at him rapidly, then another mutated plant impales Lifty's head and sucks his blood. Shifty hears but ignores Lifty's scream, then continues to take all the money and valuable items without him. Before he can get out from the shop, some mutated plants quickly grab Shifty's leg and drag him into the area. The glass door (entrance to the area) then shows some blood splashed on it (confirming Shifty being attacked and murdered by the plants). Venue, who has just passed the shop smells a corpse from there. She actually knows Emmy's shop, so she decides to check it out. The door is not locked, so she easily enters the shop. She's shocked when she finds a hand on the floor (which belongs to either Lifty or Shifty) and blood covering the whole floor. She looks somewhere else in the area. She then tries to fly away quickly right after she saw the plants suddenly trying to grab her. She actually succeeds in escaping but her head gets shot by a spike from afar. The mutated plants have now overgrown, covering the whole shop and starting to attack people near the shop, like Hatchy, who is crushed by the plants, and Dexter, whose head is pulled off from Amp's car. Amp, shocked when he sees the shop, kicks the headless Dexter out of his car and drives quickly as he can. Sluggy appears inside the shop, sucking some blood on the floor and being ignored by the plants. Nutty shows up and thinks that one of the mutated plants is a lollipop (because the shape and colour of the plant is almost the same as a typical lollipop). The plant impales Nutty's head with numerous spikes when he puts the plant into his mouth. Meanwhile, Pace dies in heart attack right after he saw the shop. Few hours later, Emmy and Stacy come to the shop after being called by Sniffles. Both of them are surprised that Emmy's shop was quarantined due to some aggresive plants taking over her shop with many corpses near it. Sniffles tells them everything about Emmy's mutated plants. The only way to destroy the plants is to burn them. Sniffles tries to burn the shop with a torch but the plants quickly split Sniffles into half right before he reaches the shop area. The plants now act more aggressively than before, as they grab and throw a police car, smashing a nearby building and unleashing poisonous gas. Stacy decides to run away, but her upper body is crushed by a flying cement piece. Emmy actually wants to destroy the plants before something really bad happens. She grabs Sniffles's torch and quickly runs towards her shop, but slowly dies in front of the door because of the poisonous gas. The gas is actually flammable, so when it's affected by the torch, the resulting fire instantly burns the whole shop and all plants. The episode ends during the sunrise, with the shop burning out with a "no entry" sign near it and Sluggy having just finished sucking all blood on the floor. He then realizes what's happening. Death *One of the mutated plants ate a cat. *Petunia's arms, legs and head are pulled off by the mutated plants. *Giggles is beheaded when the vine tried to pull her body into the small manhole, causing her head to get stuck on the manhole. *Disco Bear's head is crushed by a disco ball. *One of the mutated plants impales Lifty and sucks his blood from his head. *Shifty is murdered by the mutated plants. *A spiky plant shot Venue in the head with a spike from afar. *Hatchy is crushed by one the mutated plants. *Dexter's head is pulled off by the mutated plants. *Nutty's head is impaled by numerous spikes that came out from his mouth after eating a mutated plant. *Pace dies in a heart attack. *Some Generic Tree Friends died because of the plants. *Sniffles is split in half. *Stacy's upper body is crushed by a piece of cement. *Emmy dies because of poisonous gas. Trivia *This marks Emmy's first and debut episode. *Only Vanilla, Amp and Sluggy survived from the plants' attack in this episode. *This marks Dexter's second appearance and his first death. *Shifty and Lifty are responsible for all deaths in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 76 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes